When two worlds drift apart
by knowitallsquib
Summary: Jesse broke up with Rachel to go back to Carmel. However, what if the funkification happened after he had already explained that he had to go. He had to prove his loyalty to the team and tried to prove that he no longer needed her. With 9 months until he finishes school how will they cope and will they ever get back together?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I will try and update every week. I have another story called 'The One That Got Away' and I would love if you tried that one also. Please review with criticism or if you like it, without reviews I don't know if anyone likes this and so it's discouraging.**

Rachel held onto him tightly as she had her last hug. Jesse was leaving and she knew that no matter what she wanted this was it. For now at least he was unattainable regardless of what she did. Without allowing any emotion to play across her face she let go and this time, unlike every other, her hand did not reach for his and fill the gaps between his fingers perfectly. They were no longer together and the nine months before there was a chance for them seemed like such a long time.

She had known for four years that someday she was going to date him. Dancing around their feelings for each other, they had remained friends questioning each other's relationships and always seeming to be taken when the other was not. She remembered their first kiss like it was yesterday:

'Alright let's play spin the bottle then,' she had suggested as a joke when no one really wanted to watch movies anymore.

Everyone had agreed and a bottle had been produced, and as was normal she had started the game since it was her suggestion. To her surprise it had landed on Jesse but as they were playing with everyone, kisses on the cheek had been agreed upon and so she lightly pecked his cheek. They kept with their game and to their amusement it kept coming back to them. To her disgust fate also seemed determined to match Quinn and him up and they were definitely into the whole kissing as if they were dating. Upset she continued the game hesitantly and then when he kissed her on the lips everything became worth it suddenly. Her whole world lit up and her lips tingled even as she regretfully only kissed his cheek on her next turn. To her it wouldn't be appropriate to kiss him back like that because he had obvious feelings for Quinn. After all Quinn was everything she was not; she was pretty, popular and didn't have problems like she did with past relationships.

Wistfully she remembered this moment and felt the familiar tingling of her lips as she remembered the sincerity that she overlooked at the time in his simple kiss. It wasn't like when he kissed Quinn, instead it was their perfect little moment that no one could take away.

Returning to the present she participated in the conversations happening around her without much enthusiasm, but she couldn't let anyone know what had happened yet. She had let him in so far and she knew telling people would break her; that she would cry in front of them and Rachel Berry didn't cry over men. She had hardened her heart against men when it had been broken before and this was no exception. She would keep a calm face when she told them and that would be that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, I'm on holidays so I'm not actually sure if it has been a week or not since my last story update. I will definitely try to update regularly (I'm aiming for once a week) but life has a way of getting in the way, so hopefully I don't keep anyone waiting too long. Sorry if any of the chapters seem a bit short, I promise I'm working on it. Also Jesse and Rachel are the same age in this…. Sorry if that bothers anyone.**

She was wrong when she thought she wouldn't cry. She'd managed to keep her show face while she was out but as soon as she got home and one of her dad's mentioned him, she broke down.

Simply she said 'We broke up.'

Her dad's understanding that she didn't want to talk about it let her run up to her room where she dissolved into tears. Crying herself into a restless sleep, exhausted from all the emotions running through her, she tried to hate him. The reason he had left her was for his show choir. Sure they may be the top show choir, and his best chance at getting into NYADA, but she knew that if he loved her as much as she loved him, he just couldn't have left her like that. Devastated she concentrated as what she perceived as a lack of love and pretended that she hadn't really felt anything either.

As the weeks and months progressed she found that she was more convincing when it came to making her friends believe that she no longer liked him. She still cried with every solo, them all managing to remind her of him somehow or another, but they never connected the two together, and for some reason she never felt the need to tell them. Everything appeared to be fine until the night after Regionals.

At Regionals she was surprised to find that no one realised that Get it Right had been written for Jesse. Sure she had been careful to make it look like it was directed towards Finn, especially after Quinn and he had gotten together again, only because she didn't want the questions that were sure to follow. Jesse had been gone for 6 of the 9 months and she still couldn't bring herself to hate him, she still loved him just as much as the day that he had said goodbye.

Meanwhile….

Jesse had snuck in to watch the New Directions perform both as sectionals and regionals. He told himself that he was just scoping out the competition, however he secretly knew better. He was still in love with the amazing woman, who seemed to surprise him vocally every time he heard her. However, even after he no longer had to worry about his commitment to Vocal Adrenaline, he knew that he could never have her back. She looked like she was fawning over Finn again and even though it made him so jealous that he could barely see straight, he couldn't actually change that; after all he was the one that had said goodbye.

Rachel sung Get it Right very emotionally, with both Jesse and her thinking about the other and all they would never have. They would never be on Broadway as the best power couple ever, they would never have their long debates about which Broadway tune was the best and they would never get to spend forever just talking to each other again. They had said that they were going to try and be friends and yet every time that they ran into each other it was just awkward. Both of them struggled to go into the music store anymore, wondering if the other would be there and whilst Rachel's performances got more and more emotional, Jesse didn't allow himself to care at all.

The performance ended with the standing ovation that Rachel deserved, with even Jesse joining in. He supposed he was glad about one thing though; even if it's that great oaf that Rachel is chasing, at least he couldn't hurt her anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been a little while since I've updated (a few weeks anyway), hope I didn't make anyone too impatient. Hope everyone had a great Christmas. Please review.**

Kurt walked past the one of the deserted dressing rooms and heard sobbing inside, sobbing that sounded so very familiar. When Rachel and Jesse had broken up Kurt had been the person comforting Rachel all the time. He had wanted to kill St. Jerk and reminded her that he definitely wasn't worth crying over. However, Rachel had never seemed to listen, though thankfully had gotten over him after some time. Pausing at the doorway he decided he should go in and offer her support for his step-brother and the lack of consideration he has for other's feelings.

'Rach…. Are you ok?'

'Yes, I'm fine.' She said getting up and making her way towards the doorway. 'Come on, they will announce the winner's soon.'

'Rachel, is this about Finn?'

'Of course,' she lied. 'He started dating Quinn again even after all she did to him. Besides he broke up with me for no good reason and when I see him or think about him it hurts just as much as it did when he said goodbye, but I have to put on a brave face and pretend I'm over him because everyone expects me to. We were supposed to be friends still afterwards and if that's the only way I can have him in my life I'll accept that, but he's just shut me out completely.' She said with a little sob.

'Why do I get this feeling we're not talking about Finn anymore?'

'Ok, so I'm not over Jesse. I never really thought about marrying anyone or anything before him. With him it wasn't a possibility, it was an inevitability.'

'Oh Rach, I don't like him and don't think he's right for you but all I want is for you to be happy and he did make you happy whilst you were dating.'

'Thanks Kurt, now let's go see if we won.' She said and Kurt could see the shields she had go back up.

They had of course won, since Rachel had, had her solo after all, however Rachel wasn't feeling much like celebrating unlike the rest of the glee club so instead chose to go home. Although Rachel did not post a video on MySpace of her singing everyday anymore, she still chose to occasionally. Now was one of those times, as she felt the emotions concerning Jesse threatening to overflow. She was trying so hard to be mad at him but all she could feel was the overwhelming love and the desire to do whatever it took to make him happy, even if that meant no longer getting to see, or kiss, or hug him anymore.

**Sung/**_thoughts_

**_[verse 1]_****  
Whats up?  
I know we haven't spoken for a while  
But I was thinkin bout you  
And it kinda made me smile  
So many things to say  
And I'll put em in a letter  
Thought it might be easier  
The words might come out better  
How's your mother, how's your little brother?  
Does he still look just like you?  
So many things I wanna know the answers to  
Wish I could press rewind  
And rewrite every line  
To the story of me and you**

_She remembered being on the Vocal Adrenaline stage as he was laughing at her panic after he had turned on the spotlight, and how he had reassured her quickly that he, Jesse, loved her._****

**_[chorus]_****  
Don't you know I've tried and I've tried  
To get you out my mind  
But it don't get no better  
As each day goes by  
And I'm lost and confused  
I've got nothin to lose  
Hope to hear from you soon  
P.S. I'm still not over you  
Still not over you**

**_[verse 2]_****  
Excuse me, I really didn't mean to ramble on  
But there's a lot of feelings that remain since you've been gone  
I guess you thought that I would put it all behind me  
But it seems there's always somethin right there to remind me  
Like a silly joke, or somethin on the t.v.  
Boy it aint easy  
When I hear our song  
I get that same old feeling  
Wish I could press rewind  
Turn back the hands of time  
And I shouldn't be telling you**

_The overflow of memories that she always felt when she saw a reminder of something that they had done together always hurt so much, and it happened so often. She regretted letting him walk away when she saw him and he didn't look very happy._

******_[chorus]_****  
Don't you know I've tried and I've tried  
To get you out my mind  
But it don't get no better  
As each day goes by  
And I'm lost and confused  
I've got nothin to lose  
Hope to hear from you soon  
P.S. I'm still not over you  
Still not over you**

Did you know I kept all of your pictures  
Don't have the strength to part with them yet  
Oh no...  
Tried to erase the way your kisses taste  
But some things a girl can never forget

**_[chorus]_****  
Don't you know I've tried and I've tried  
To get you out my mind  
But it don't get no better  
As each day goes by  
And I'm lost and confused  
I've got nothin to lose  
Hope to hear from you soon  
P.S. I'm still not over you  
Still not over you**

Singing that song had helped her find a little bit of peace within herself, as she realised that her and Jesse would get back together some day. She didn't know when or how but it would happen. And since her and Quinn got along lots better there were no harsh comments, instead just comments on how that's how they were going to beat St. Jerk and his robot team.


	4. Chapter 4

'Dad, daddy I want to go to Carmel.' Rachel suddenly stated at breakfast the day after winning regionals. 'My show choir doesn't appreciate me and there I would be the star that I deserve to be.'

'Rach is this because of Jesse,' Leroy asked gently.

'Maybe part of it is,' she said softly 'and I understand it is going to be hard seeing him in choir and not be dating him but I really want to do this.'

'Okay Rach but we're going to have to send you to live with your mother because of the school districting.'

'Oh,' she said softly. 'Okay.'

'You leave tomorrow then; we were hoping you would choose to do this a long time ago so a place has been reserved there for you already.'

Rachel left the house unsure of whether she was actually getting what she wanted or not.

Arriving at school she got slushied which firmed her resolve and cleaning off she decided that it was for the best.

Rachel began to doubt herself as the end of the day drew near. She knew that she needed to tell the rest of the glee club members at the end of the day and no one besides Kurt would understand why but based on how they had been acting towards her as of late they should at least be supportive.

'Everyone I have an announcement to make.' She stated as soon as everyone was gathered in the choir room.

'If it's about the lack of solos you are getting for Nationals we don't care, get over yourself. Kurt, Santana and I all sing better than you and so shall be soloing.' Mercedes said grinning to herself.

'No it's nothing to do with that. I am changing schools and shall be going to Carmel.' Rachel said trying to ignore the betrayal she felt at Mercedes' harsh words.

'You're such a traitor clearly you knew that you weren't going to solo so jumped ship. You're pathetic.' Mercedes started off with.

'Clearly Kurt must have told you.' Quinn stated.

'No.' both Rachel and Kurt tried to stay but were ignored.

'Don't you want to stay here for me Rachy?' asked Finn.

Ignoring how irritating it was when he called her Rachy she answered, 'well I would like to stay friends with all of you but-'

'No you're clearly just deserting us.' Santana said.

'We don't need her anyway.' Quinn said, 'she should go now so we can rehearse.

Rachel left the choir room without argument clearly she wasn't accepted as part of the group like she thought. They were just using her for her voice and now that they no longer needed that she didn't matter to them.


End file.
